Edmund Pevense, King
by wildhorses1492
Summary: King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table. His mind, his feelings, from his POV. Again, I hope I do this Just King justice. (Disclaimer, I don't own the wonderful world of Narnia, C.S. Lewis does. I sadly, just mess with his characters. I also don't own that pic of Edmund found it on the Internet.)


**_KING EDMUND, THE JUST_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>the Beginning, no time.<span>_**

He was King of Narnia, Edmund the Just. He was the best in all of Narnia with the blade, he was also known for his wisdom and justice. And he was the only person who felt like he wasn't worthy of living as, or being, a king. When he had first come here, he had been worldly, selfish, and mean.

After he had seen what the White Witch could do, he knew that he and his siblings had to _do something_. When Peter tried to send them back, he said no. he knew what Aslan expected from them, and because he felt that he needed to prove himself, he said they must stay.

That was his first act of justice.

In the First Great Battle, as the four children called it, he acted with wisdom, knowing that if he could get to the Witch, before she got to Peter, and break her wand, the odds might turn more in their favor.

He did it. But as with everything, it came with a cost.

As he lay there, dying, as he thought on the battle field, he hoped – knew – that Aslan would save his siblings, he felt that he deserved to die. He looked up at a sky so blue it hurt, around him the grass was so green, the rocks so grey, the tunics and armor of the soldiers so shining and brightly colored. He wondered if anyone noticed these things, or did one only notice them when one was about to die?

He listed, and saw Aslan come roaring over the rocks, bringing a new army to help Peter. He smiled through the pain; Peter would never show how relieved he would be to see the Great, Golden Lion.

He listened to the sounds of war and the clash of weapons fade into silence. _"It must be about over now; I wonder which sides' wining?"_

As he lay there, he was dimly aware of the Black Dwarf standing over him with a battle axe; there was one of Susan's arrows stuck in his side. Then he heard someone shout, and another arrow thudded into the dwarf. As the world started to grow dim, suddenly his family was all around him, and wonders of wonders, Peter was crying.

He closed his eyes, but tasted something sweet as he swallowed. Abruptly the pain was gone, and he was sitting up, Susan had removed his helmet. And then he was pulled into a crushing hug by Peter, tears streaming down the older boys' face, as Peter said,

"Can't you ever do was you're told?" They all laughed. Edmund looked at Aslan first, noticing him before all the others, and smiled, Aslan was the only reason he was still alive.

He became the best councilor in the Golden Age. Everyone flocked to him to ask questions, and it was he who left Cair Paravel to go help Archenland when an angry Prince Rabadash declared war on them. When they all left Narnia, a piece of his heart was left there. He never told the others, but Narnia was where he belonged.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>1300 yrs. later, NA time, (1yr. Earth Time.)<strong>_

When they were sitting in the train station, after Peter had gotten out of the fight, and Peter told them all that he wasn't always a kid, Edmund wanted to shout at him; "_well, neither were we!"_

Moments later, he felt the pulls and tugs; and knew it was Aslan's magic calling them back. When they arrived, and saw the ruins of what was once their glorious empire, he was saddened.

Aslan had called them back, it was true, but to a different time, almost as bad as the first, except there was no snow.

When they met Caspian, Edmund's first assessment of him was that he was too quick to make decisions, and he had a short temper, letting his emotions direct him.

It was something Edmund knew would become a problem between the Prince and his older brother. Who was experienced in the arts of war, and knew how to curb his emotions in battle.

When they were trying to plan how best to defend themselves against the Telmarines, and Caspian gave the idea of staying there, in the How, Edmund _the Just,_ wanted to laugh at the naivety of that suggestion. And quickly voiced his opinion of that un-thought through plan.

"If they're smart, they'll just wait and starve us out."

He wanted to put his head in his hands when Susan sided with the Prince. He also wanted to tell her what he used to tell her in the Golden Age;

'_You can't let your emotions, and feelings about someone get in the way of your war strategies.'_

When they came back from the castle raid, he thought that Peter would kill Caspian there, so great was his anger at the Prince. He was glad that Lucy and Susan put a stop to that by attracting their attentions elsewhere.

When the Black Dwarf, Nickabric, tried to "convince" Caspian that the White Witch could be better help, he saw his life in Narnia pass before his eyes, how Aslan redeemed him. He knew Caspian might never get that chance if he did what he was doing.

Caspian was literally playing with fire. Or, Ice.

Edmund knew that though he seemed younger than Caspian, he was mentally older, and knew more.

When Peter pushed the Prince out of the way, and he, himself was hypnotized by the Witch's truthful words, Edmund knew he must act, before Peter cut _his_ hand, without being forced into it. Edmund the Just knew that Peter knew he had saved him, but the High King would never say so.

"I know, you had it sorted." He finished before Peter could say anything.

After The Second Battle of Beruna, as the four young adults called the battle to help Caspian and the Narnians regain freedom, Edmund knew they would have to leave.

He dreaded it.

When Peter and Susan announced that they would never come back, Edmund was shocked, if he and Lucy ever came back, how would they go on without the others?

He was smart, Just, and Lucy was Valiant, how would they go on without Peter the Magnificent, and Susan the Gentle? When Peter gave Caspian Rhindon, Edmund knew the High King had made "peace" with the "Prince", as Caspian would always be in the Kings and Queens of Old's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>3 yrs. later, NA Time, (1 yr. Earth Time.)<span>_**

When they came back, with Eustace, Edmund knew that this would be their last time, something told him, perhaps it was the way the wind sighed at night, maybe it was the way the waves pushed past the Dawn Treader, as if saying goodbye. He would never know, all he knew was that he understood what Peter said the last time he was here,

About it not "being what he thought it would be" but it "was all right."

Edmund the Just finally understood, and he guessed that Lucy the Valiant did as well. He loved it here, and would always love it here better than anywhere else, but they needed him and Lucy back home.

He knew, as a king, that kings and queens have to make hard decisions, some not doing what they wanted, but being the only way. This was one of those "Times"

He and Caspian had gotten to be better friends on this adventure than before, both realizing that they were very similar. Edmund felt bad for Caspian, he at least had Lucy, and Caspian had no one. But he had a funny feeling that Eustace wouldn't be long in coming back to Narnia.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>1600 yrs. later, NA Time, (7 yrs. Earth Time.)<span>_**

In the end, when he arrived in Aslan's country, he had a feeling that something different from last time had happened. He, Lucy the Valiant, Peter the Magnificent, Lady Polly, and Lord Digory watched Eustace, Jill and King Tirian fight for the freedom of Narnia for the last time.

Edmund the Just smiled, he could not wait to see all his friends of old, they would be waiting for him in Aslan's kingdom, and he couldn't wait to see Phillip. Tumnus, the Beavers, and so many others. He was _home_.

"To the Great Western Woods, I give you King Edmund, the _Just_."

"_But even a traitor may mend. I have known one that did." _

**"Prince Edmund, go tel-" ~ Miraz the Usurper**

**"It's "King", actually. Just "King" though, Peter's the "High King" I-I know it's confusing."**

_~King Edmund the Just~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Well, what do ya'll think? Please leave reviews! (They would be greatly appreciated!) **

**the initials; (NA) stand for "Narnia" you know, Narnia Time. there is some stuff that's mine, such as the King's POV, but that's about it. Please 'scuse any spelling mistakes, **

**(I was up late finishing this, just wanted to get it done before I forgot most of it!) **

**Oh, and the quotes in the end; **

**1st one: The 1st movie, "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe." **

**2nd one: in one of the books, I _think._**

**3rd/4th ones: 2nd movie, "Prince Caspian" **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it, (I made it longer than Peter's.) **

**OH, Oh! "March" is supposed to be in his titles it _is_ not a typo! its another name for "unexplored territory" (I had to look it up to learn that neat bit of info!) **


End file.
